Opportunist
by Petite Moineau
Summary: Aang makes Zuko go penguin sledding and the results prove disastrous. Katara volunteers to take care of the wounded Zuko, not knowing what she's getting into. Short little ficlet


**Author's Note: This is a short little fic that my sister wanted me to do for a picture she drew. Hope you all enjoy the Zutaraness!**

**---**

It had all started about a month ago. Things in the world were pretty mellow and Aang and Zuko were visiting Katara in the South Pole. The visit had been uneventful until the "incident". Zuko didn't want to do it, but Aang insisted. Katara knew it was a bad idea from the start but she kept her mouth closed because she knew her words of caution would fall on deaf ears. So Aang and Zuko mounted the penguins and slid down a steep slope. As it turns out, Katara was right, it was a bad idea and Zuko ended up with a broken leg. Aang, of course, felt personally responsible, because it was, after all, his fault. Katara assured Aang that she would take good care of Zuko and the two of them set out for the Fire Nation capitol.

She spent much time healing the fracture; breaks were unusually tough for the gifted water bender. But, of course, in due time Zuko was back on his feet. And that's how it started. As soon as Katara set foot on South Pole, a messenger hawk arrived summoning her back to the Fire capitol. A person favor for the Fire Lord, who's leg apparently wasn't all healed up. So Katara went. At first she didn't mind, after all, she never really got to spend that much time with Zuko anymore. But the requests grew in frequency and decreased in emergency. In all honesty, Katara was starting to get really hawked off.

"What is it this time, Zuko?" She asked with little patience as she strode through the columned throne room. "Do you have a pimple that needs clearing?" She stopped in front of him and put one hand on her hip which was thrust out angrily.

Zuko looked stricken, he hadn't expected her to get angry, but then of course what did he think would happen? Surely she would be fuming from his constant summoning; Katara did not like to be taken advantage of. But the truth was, the reason Zuko kept calling her back was that he liked her company. More than liked in fact, it seemed he hungered for it. Feeling suddenly awkward because of the silly reason he had called her this time, Zuko stuttered.

"Well-I. . .I. . ."

"Spit it out!" She snapped. Again Zuko looked alarmed.

"I have a crick in my neck," He said quickly and pointed towards the afflicted area. Katara sighed and walked around behind him. She pulled out water from a bottle she kept strapped around her and surrounded her hands with it. Katara brought her hands down on Zuko's shoulders and began to rub.

"Does that feel better," she asked in a tone that said she was not cooled down yet. It certainly was, but he did not want to be parted from her touch.

"A little higher," he suggested timidly. Again she sighed and moved her hands up a little.

"Now?" She inquired shortly. To suggest another change would really make him look like a jerk so after a moment, Zuko reluctantly nodded his head. Katara put the water back into the bottle and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Zuko cried, rising to his feet. He was unwilling to let her go, I mean, she had just arrived. . .

Katara spun on her heals to face him, her expression was murderous.

"What?!" She cried indignantly. "What could you possibly want now?" She demanded.

"Look," he said walking down from his throne and closer to her, "I'm sorry I've calling you so much lately. . ." She quirked an eyebrow at the apology, not totally satisfied, but willing to hear him out. "It's just that. . .I enjoy your company so much I didn't want you to go. . ." he explained, his cheeks burning. Now it was Katara's turn to be surprised. She had thought Zuko was to lazy to call someone else to help him, or rather that he was taking advantage of her good nature. The latter had indeed, made her crazy-mad. She had been almost ready to hit him with the water-whip. Her expression softened from surprise into a smile.

"You could have just asked," she said softly as she took a couple steps closer. Katara starred up at him, her big blue eyes shining.

"I didn't know how to." Zuko admitted. "I thought that you and Aang. . ." She shrugged.

"It just didn't work out that way," Katara told him. "What about Mai?"

"We changed." He said. Nothing more needed to be said. Both loved the old flames, but times change, and people grow up. They understood this, and were beginning to understand something that had always been there before. Perhaps it was the reason why their previous relationships failed.

Katara broke their eye contact, shy, and blushed. Zuko put his thumb under her chin and tilted up. The two leaned in and kissed sweetly. After a several moments, Zuko pulled back and smiled down at her.

"Wanna stay here for a while?" He asked.

"Okay," Katara grinned and blushed again. She leaned her head against Zuko's chest as he embraced her. Both knew they had finally found the arms they truly belonged in.


End file.
